


Bad Inspector

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Series: Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign Universe [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ensign, Blow Job, F/M, a little choking, dub con because let's face it Bad Ensign is basically the definition of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: IN WHICH KASHYK JOINS THE RANKS OF BAD ENSIGN IN SPECTACULAR KASHYK FASHION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk
Series: Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570063
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Ensign Stories





	Bad Inspector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799882) by [Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus). 



**Bad Inspector (Sequel to Bad Pilot. Takes place in the Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign universe.)**

Seven’s head snapped around as the captain and Tom emerged from the ready room, her eyes zeroing in on the blood seeping through the captain’s right sleeve. “Captain, you are damaged.”

Kathryn watched in amazed horror as Seven leapt to her feet and grabbed Tom around the collar, slamming him hard enough into the wall to knock the wind out of him.

“What have you done to her?”

Her optronic enhancer put Seven’s heart rate at 120 and she realized she was seeing genuine distress. She intervened quickly, tugging on Seven’s arm. “I was biting myself, honey,” she whispered, the affectionate term slipping out unchecked.

Seven’s grip on Tom slackened and she turned to the captain, eyes searching for the truth. “Why would you do such a thing, Captain?” she asked, her voice much calmer and quieter.

“I was trying to win the game,” Kathryn reminded her. “It was the best way I could think of to keep quiet.”

Seven deflated further. “You require medical treatment.”

“I’m fine, Seven.”

“Oh, hey, I’m fine too, don’t worry,” Tom said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head, which had taken the brunt of the impact.

Seven turned to him, her jaw working for several silent seconds before she spoke. “I am… sorry, Ensign Paris. I do not know what came over me.”

“I do.” B’Elanna raised her hand from her seat a few yards away. “It’s called protectiveness and jealousy.”

“That’s enough, Lieutenant,” Kathryn said sharply, shooting B’Elanna a look.

Seven clenched her teeth and didn’t respond to B’Elanna, addressing the captain instead. “Were you successful?”

“At what?”

An eyebrow arched. “At remaining quiet.”

Kathryn blushed and regarded Seven intently. “I’m afraid not.”

“You lost, and Ensign Paris remains undefeated,” Seven extrapolated. “I find this unsatisfactory.”

“So do I,” Kathryn agreed with a little snort of laughter.

Seven turned on Tom again. “It is exponentially more difficult to play the captain role. Seeing as you have only played the ensign, I propose that your rank of undefeated be nullified.”

“Hear hear!” Kathryn seconded the motion.

“I have a better idea,” B’Elanna said with a wicked smirk. Three sets of eyes trained on her. “Both of you are the captains.” She pointed back and forth between the captain and Seven. “He’s the ensign. If you both can’t resist him, he goes down in Bad Ensign history as undefeated, even if he never plays as the captain. But the two of you can encourage each other and remind each other what’s at stake.”

“May we touch each other?” Seven inquired, cortical implant quirking.

“Absolutely.” B’Elanna grinned, turning to her lover. “You’ll have to figure out how to be more appealing to them than they are to each other. That’s the catch.”

“But I already know how to beat Captain Janeway,” Tom spoke up, not sure why in Starfleet he was arguing. A chance to have a ménage a trois with those two? Holy hell.

Kathryn’s cheeks heated up again and she surreptitiously moved halfway behind Seven, using the Borg as a virtual shield.

Seven noticed but enjoyed the gesture so she did not comment. “You may know how to beat Captain Janeway, but you will have an extraordinarily difficult time beating me,” she stated. “The only person I wish to copulate with is the captain, so it will be an exercise in futility.”

Tom narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see about that. Two weeks from today, 1400 hours, holodeck two.”

Seven looked pleased with herself and nodded. “It’s a date.”

Kathryn didn’t say anything, still stuck on ‘the only person I wish to copulate with is the captain’.

***

A lot happened over the next two weeks. Namely, Devore space. Inspector Kashyk and his crew making their lives absolutely miserable. Having to pretend Tuvok and Vorik were dead and hold them in transporter suspension for hours on end along with the telepathic refugees they were trying to save.

Currently she had been summoned to her own damn ready room by the great narcissist himself and she smoothed down her uniform jacket before entering and standing at attention. “What is it now?” The weeks of stress wore on her voice, she knew.

Kashyk looked at her from his place in her chair, not bothering to remove his boots from her desk. “I found something interesting in one of your crew member’s personal logs.”

She had already deleted any mention of Vorik or Tuvok from every single ship’s log when she’d known   
they were about to enter Devore space weeks ago, so she wondered what he could be referring to. “I’m on the edge of my proverbial seat,” she said with exasperation.

He steepled his fingers together and looked at her over the top of them. “I am prepared to make a wager with you, Kathryn.”

“We are no longer on a first-name basis, Inspector.”

“Regardless, I am prepared to make a wager.” He tossed her a PADD.

Her face drained of color as she read the log entry in question. It was hers. From her first year in the academy. It was a detailed description of the first time she’d played Bad Ensign. “How did you get this?” She looked at him sharply.

He ignored the question and moved with infuriating slowness to stand in front of her, plucking the PADD from her hands and tossing it on the desk. “A wager,” he repeated, his voice gaining the slightest hint of an impatient edge. “We play. If you win, you and your ship and crew are free to go.”

“And if I lose we all go to a Devore prison encampment? I’m not prepared to make that wager.”

“Oh no, Captain. Nothing of the sort.” His eyes sparkled, but not with kindness. “If you lose, your ship and crew are free to go.”

“And I go to a Devore prison?”

“You remain with me.”

“No.”

“Think of the risk to your crew, Kathryn,” he said, reaching out to stroke her face, containing his disappointment when she flinched away. “That risk disappears the moment you agree to play. Isn’t it what you’ve wanted since the day you were stranded here? To be their savior? I alone can give that to you.”

His arrogance pricked at her self-control, her hands twitching at her sides with the urge to remove his head from his body. She knew she shouldn’t let him affect her so strongly… and she knew why he did. Because deep down, she was drawn to that arrogance, that confidence, that narcissism. Day in and day out on Voyager she was respected and obeyed. Other than the occasional foray into Bad Ensign, she was physically alone. This man represented an escape. The problem was, she wanted the escape to be temporary. If she agreed to play and lost, the escape would become her cage.

She told herself she agreed in order to protect her crew. The truth was… the idea of risking her freedom to this madman over a sex game proved a temptation she could not resist. She wondered if he had already chosen which role they’d each play. “Are you the ensign or the captain?” she finally asked, her voice slow and thick.

Kashyk grinned at her and sank down to sit on the edge of her desk. “I guess I’m just a bad inspector. A bad, bad… very bad… inspector.”

The words hit her right in the gut as she realized they meant he could do anything he wanted to her and she’d have to tolerate it or call red alert and lose the game. Somehow, instead of terrifying her, it exhilarated her. “I’ll have to put you on report, Inspector,” she said in her best captain voice.

“Now why would you do a thing like that? You know this was your mistake… Captain.”

He said the word ‘Captain’ with such condescension that it felt like an insult rather than the valiant title she deserved. “I don’t care whose mistake it was, your behavior was unbecoming of a Starfleet officer. I suggest you curb the attitude, Inspector, unless you want to find yourself thrown off this ship.”

“Are you sure you’re not just feeling… inadequate, Captain, at being unable to control me?”

He hadn’t moved since the game began and she wondered if he planned to touch her at all. “I’m sure, Inspector. Dismissed.”

He stood from the desk as if it were the greatest inconvenience in the world and took a casual stroll toward the doors, which happened to also be toward her. He passed right by, but stopped a few steps behind her and turned. “It occurs to me, Captain, that I could bring up your favoritism with Starfleet Command.”

“Favoritism?” She forgot it was a game for a moment and spun to face him.

He chuckled, a dark, foreboding sound, and took a step closer. “There were several other crew members involved in this incident… Seven of Nine, for example… and yet I am the only one called to your ready room.”

“What makes you so certain she won’t be called after you leave?”

“Her personal log from eight days ago,” he said with a smirk. “It would seem the patron saint of virtue on this ship has lost her Rosary.”

He was making a reference to a Bad Ensign game while in the middle of a Bad Ensign game! Kathryn wasn’t quite sure about the protocol on that one. So she just… went with it. “All right. So you know. She gets on her knees and licks my cunt for hours. _Every. Single. Night_.” Nothing in the rules said she couldn’t verbally taunt him. The only thing she couldn’t do was give in.

Kashyk’s dick spasmed at both her words and the way she said them. He didn’t want to lose control, not yet, so he paced a few feet away. “If it takes hours…” He gave a casual shrug with one shoulder.

Kathryn’s dark chuckle matched his from a few moments ago. “Believe what you like, Inspector. Your career is over.”

“I just… I don’t think it is,” he disagreed, closing the distance between them once more and walking in a circle around her. Once, twice, then he stopped behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her chest, a strong hand closing over her throat and pulling her back against him.

She gasped, his grip bruising, his erection easily felt through their clothes, and it was instantly hard to breathe. If this was his plan to make her call red alert, he was sadly mistaken. He wouldn’t kill her. She stood still and let him choke her. If Seven had nearly snapped Tom Paris in half over a little bit of blood on her arm, she wasn’t sure what would happen when she emerged from the ready room with bruises littering her throat. Her vision was starting to blur.

No, he would not kill her. That would be short sighted and foolish. She was much more valuable and interesting alive. His hand tightened the slightest bit more, and then he let go.

Kathryn stumbled forward, coughing violently as she sucked in breath after breath, imagining she could feel each molecule as it reoxygenated her blood. She leaned her hands on the desk for support, her vision slowly clearing.

Kashyk made no move to steady her, he simply watched, catalogued her responses, and when he spoke, it was to the computer. “Computer, seal the ready room doors, authorization Devore five-five.”

“ _Doors sealed_ ,” the computer chimed.

Kathryn was finally breathing at a normal rhythm when she felt him approach her, and suddenly her chest was flush with the desk, her cheek pressed uncomfortably against the hard surface.

“Undo your trousers, Captain.”

“I am not participating in this little charade of yours, Inspector. As soon as we’re through here you’ll be decommissioned.”

“What happens outside of this room is of little consequence to me now,” he said smoothly, reaching around to undo her pants and let them fall to the floor. He crouched down and removed her shoes and socks, setting them aside with more care than he used on her body, then stripped off her underwear, tossing them without regard for where they’d land.

Kathryn had expected to feel humiliated at this point, and perhaps she did, but much stronger was the pulsing need he had awakened blossoming between her thighs. She could get a good fuck out of this and win the game, all she had to do was hold still.

Kashyk admired her beauty for but a moment before pulling her to her feet by the hair and then sliding his hands under her uniform jacket and turtleneck, lifting both over her head and tossing them aside. He made quick work of her bra and he had Kathryn Janeway completely naked.

She felt his hand wrap in her hair again and braced for impact, but he lowered her gently this time, almost petting her head as he situated her. Her cunt was throbbing, so slick he wouldn’t need to finger her first.

He knew she wouldn’t move, or at least she’d try not to, so he took her hands and placed them at the opposite side of the desk, curling her fingers around the edge for her. His paradox was thus: be savage and tear her apart… or be tender and shock her system. A good lover would certainly know how to balance both. Perhaps he would aim for that. Not that he doubted his ability to unravel her, he simply wanted to choose the most pleasurable route. He did not honestly want to damage her, but oh did he want to hurt her. The distinction, to him, was a sublime one.

Kathryn was getting impatient. And when she realized it, she laughed at herself. _Katie… come on_.

“Something amusing, Captain?” Kashyk asked as he undid his belt and trousers, freeing his cock from its uncomfortable confines. He had a sudden inspiration; a way to shut her up, so to speak, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up from the desk and turning her, then forcing her down to her knees.

And she was face to face with his impressively hard dick.

“Open up…”

She clenched her jaw, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of an easy mark, though every latent submissive tendency she possessed was screaming at her to open her mouth. She could only hope he knew how to get it open. She was literally salivating at the thought of having him force his cock past her lips.

Kashyk let out a low little purring sound and stroked a hand through her hair, then leaned down a little further and gripped her jaw with his other hand, applying pressure to her temporomandibular joints until her body overrode her mind and her mouth opened to stop the pain. He slid inside before releasing the vise, slowly straightening back up to his full height. “If you bite me I’ll break your neck,” he said with a lazy air, petting the top of her head.

Kathryn fought not to move. She had no intention of biting him; that would lose her the game. She wasn’t fighting the urge to hurt him, she was fighting the urge to suck. Every fiber of her being wanted to hollow out her cheeks and pull him further into her, to work him over until that infernal smirk disappeared from his arrogant face and all he could do was come in her mouth. She shook with the effort to hold still, but she did.

“So stubborn, Kathryn,” Kashyk said with a snort of amusement, watching her muscles strain. And then he started to move. One hand went to the back of her head and his hips drew away only to slide back in.

 _Fuck_. The salty taste of his sweat sang in her mouth as she struggled not to swallow. Another thrust and she started gagging; he was pushing in to the back of her throat. 

Every time he stopped just short of causing her to actually vomit and hummed as he watched her compose herself. There was no composing the mascara running down her cheeks in a mixture of sweat and tears, however, and it was that sight that finally pushed him over the edge. His hand wound in her hair to anchor himself, his climax silent as he came in her mouth.

The hot, sticky mess swam over her tongue and as soon as he softened and slid out, she spit his come all over his trousers, a defiant twitch quirking one corner of her mouth that wasn’t quite a smirk.

For some reason that enraged him and he struck her. But what did he expect? She was in this to win. She didn’t belong to him, as much as he might wish it. If she swallowed his come, the game would end and she would be bound to him. He knew from the start she wasn’t going to let that happen, so why did her actions make him so angry?

Kathryn yelped mostly out of surprise, sinking down to sit on the floor, a hand going to the side of her face, fingertips feathering carefully across what would soon be a black eye. “That is against the rules,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

“I know,” he said. “You’ve won. You’re free to go.”

Somehow her victory felt hollow. Seeing him vulnerable was not the triumph she’d anticipated it to be. As he started to tuck himself back into his trousers she called his name. “Kashyk.”

Startled, he looked at her. “Yes?”

She jerked her head toward the desk behind her. “Top right drawer, all the way in the back.”

Confused but willing to play along, he abandoned his task and went to the desk, opening the indicated drawer, his mouth falling open in a rare moment of genuine surprise when he came up with a bottle of lubricant. “Kathryn?”

“I don’t want to have your children, Inspector, and there’s a shortage of condoms on Voyager, as you can imagine. The replicators won’t produce such an item. But if you’re careful, and if you’re up for it, my ass could really use a good fucking.”

The bottle slipped through his fingers as his dick responded to the picture she’d painted. “Is that a genuine offer or are you somehow trying to get back at me for my own deception?”

“It’s the genuine article,” Kathryn said with a lopsided grin, slowly moving onto her hands and knees, facing away from him and looking back over her shoulder. “Well?”

He picked up the lubricant and applied it liberally, the sight of her on her hands and knees waiting for him finishing the job of bringing his dick back to attention. He got on his knees behind her and wiped his lubricated hand on his trousers before taking hold of her hips and giving a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Kathryn,” he said sincerely, guiding himself between her cheeks and rocking slightly forward.

He was being careful, as she’d asked, and the thank you was a nice touch. She groaned, a low, pent-up sound as the head of his cock pushed in. Her muscles gripped him instantly, trying to force him out, but he was skilled and managed to maintain the position without slipping out or forcing himself further in.

The sensation was almost too pleasurable and his muscles strained to remain temperate. Finally he felt she’d had enough time to adjust and he gave one smooth thrust of his hips, seating himself fully inside her.

The sound she made could only be described as feral, her head thrown back, carpet fibers snaking under her nails as she clawed at the floor. “Fuck,” she groaned, dropping her head back down between her arms, her hair curtaining her face.

“Captain to the bridge,” came Chakotay’s voice over the comms.

She blindly reached for her discarded uniform jacket and tapped her combadge. “You’re gonna have to wait a minute, Commander. Janeway out.” She tossed the jacket away again and chased Kashyk’s hips with her own, her cheeks meeting his thighs as she gave another groan.

“Captain to the bridge!” Chakotay’s voice came through again, irritated this time.

She grabbed the jacket and slammed her hand down on the badge. “Interrupt me again and I’ll put you on fucking report! Janeway OUT!”

Every single head on the bridge snapped toward the ready room doors but nobody dared to hazard a guess as to why the captain was cussing over the comms and why she sounded so… breathless.

Kashyk couldn’t help laughing at the way she responded to her first officer, but unlike before, it wasn’t an unkind laugh. “I have a feeling you’ll have hell to pay once we unseal those doors,” he said, thrusting into her a bit faster now that she kept pressing back against him.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and managed a grin in between moans. “I’ll just have to tell him I’m a bad captain.”


End file.
